clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Penguins who have Membership'''http://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloos, adopt more than two puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are Secret Agents, then they can buy secret agent clothes. Also, if they are Ninjas, they can also get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong or get one of the Ninja Costumes. The Stage also has clothes in the Costume Trunk. (Note: The stage changes plays, which also affect the costumes.) Also, they may open their igloo to the public to have a "party." Simply, a membership results in many additional features. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into your country's currency once bought. Badges Club Penguin The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, the UK, Philippines and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. *1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a golden stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added above the golden one, the white stripe. *25+ Months: same as 19 – 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. Hacking Before the Club Penguin updates, you could ''illegally'' play as a member by using CP Trainer, but if you did this and Club Penguin caught you, you would get banned for either 72 hours (first time) or forever (second time). After the updates, CP Trainer still works. Some claim that you can still use Winsocket Packet Editor Professional to gain a free membership though, if it is possible, it would likely be ''illegal''', however whether this is possible is debatable.If a player's penguin gets banned forever, and also is currently on a membership, they will get an email (the same email that you made the penguin on) saying that they don't have to pay for the membership. Trivia *Club Penguin has about 94,762,018 member penguins. *You can get 1,000 coins if you get a 1 Month Membership, 6,000 coins for a 6 month Membership and 12,000 coins for a yearly Membership *Before CPIP, if you went onto the Buy A Membership page, and if you click "1 month membership", "6 month membership" or "12 month membership" at the same time as another person on another computer, you might accidentally be mixed up by the site and get the membership instead of the other one. If you were found for this though, you could be banned 18 months. Membership Prices Prices may vary depending on how long you want to be a member. Current prices of 12/13/10: 1 month: $5.95; 6 months: $29.95; 12 months: $57.95 Sometimes, Club Penguin has deals on prices. To buy a membership, click here. Note: when your membership expires, you can try to get into a edited stamp book, but this annoying thing shows your old stampbook and the cross doesn't work to get rid of it! 2010 Disney Protest On April 25, 2010 at 7:30 am PST, all penguins and fans who watched theclappy09's (aka Master Talia) video called "Ban Disney 2" were told to meet him at the Snow Forts on Abominable and discuss about how "Disney ruined Club Penguin. After that, the players began protesting and also began chanting out loud, "''DISNEY SUCKS, COME BACK RSNAIL". From the time the riot began before it ended, which was around 7:30-10:0-, no one could get on Abominable because it was full. Soon, after the huge rioting, moderators Billybob and Rsnail had to close the server for at least 1 week to remove all the damage the rioters and protesters had caused and then banned the protesters (including Master Talia) for 72 hours. 2011 Membership Protests As of March 22, 2011, protests have spread with many users in servers such as Big Surf and Aurora. While non-members are stating they want their freedom and tolerance, most members state they "rock" and non-members "suck". Other member penguins say they will rule Club Penguin, while non-members state that members are "unassumably evil" and "tyrants". Rumor has Bekidding (mostly known as mario4460 or mario4480) has started it.He is very sorry of what he has done, but he has seen members tease non-members. This protest is ongoing. As of March 22, 2011, protests against Membership have been done on servers Big Surf and Aurora. It is unknown who started it, but many say it has been plotted a long time ago. This protest is ongoing. Many have stated that Billybob is a dictator, and that he only cares about his money. After the two servers were completely flooded by penguins, people began taking sides. It is a rumour that riots might spread on the other servers. As of March 24th, 2011, Yukon has been attacked with one user, asking not to reveal his username due to Club Penguin Rules, protesting to stop Membership. Lately it has been rumoured that he began the protests, although he claims he only joined that day. Some rumour he is a hacker. On March 26th, 2011, one CP non-member girl claims she has been abused and sworn to by Billybob supporters. She is now being called a traitor and it is unknown if she was banned. On March 30th, Brumby was flooded by 200 penguins protesting for "Old CP". Rumours say Billybob banned all the penguins who protested that day. It is now rumoured that Billybob and the CP Moderators have lost control of certain servers. In further rumours, it is said that CP Moderator and Editor Happy77 entered a server and was later hacked by ten penguins and lost control of her account. Old CP members state that "this is the biggest protest on Club Penguin since the beta versions and it will not bring any good to the continuation of the site" . According to data, about 1 238 penguins were banned from March 21st to March 31st, and 60% of those (about 740 penguins) were banned due to participating in Membership Protests or saying "mean things about Billybob". On April 1st, two famous penguins called Naruto7777 and Master Talia went online on Abominable at the Snow Forts and protested about disney ruining cp and got every fan to join in. Luckly for them they were not banned. On April 5th, the town of Belly Slide was hit by 6 protesting nonmembers saying that they want the right to vote in the next Club Penguin election. They said they will never vote for Disney. This protest happened for 2:30 to 2:40 Club Penguin time. Members later claimed that the non-members were just jealous that they didn't have the right to vote. On April 8th ,a minor protest happened on Bobsled. Hit Servers (As of April 5th) Already hit servers: Aurora, Big Surf, Yukon, Brumby, Belly Slide, Bobsled Servers controlled by moderators: Yukon, Big Surf Servers controlled by protesters: Unknown (possibly Brumby or Belly Slide) But on a happy note, a penguin is PROTESTING to have no more war. Billybob is now safe! Category:Club Penguin Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise